The Girl, The God, and the Team
by Saige Shadows
Summary: Tony Stark, young billionaire, went flying one night. He thought nothing could surprise him anymore, but once again he was proven wrong, when he crashes into a girl. The problem? They were seven hundred feet in the air. Nobody suspected that this girl was the newest addition to the Avengers. Includes Percy and his gang, the Flock, and the rest of the characters that we all love.
1. A bump in the night

Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries and incidentally Iron Man, didn't think that anything could surprise him anymore. Considering that he had just survived an alien war that started with a feud between brother and the fact that the same brother who started the war, Loki, had joined the Avengers. But Tony was proven once again that he was wrong, when he crashed into a girl. The only problem was that they were seven hundred feet in the air... and the girl was falling. Snapping out of his revere, Iron Man flew down to catch the girl, grabbing under her armpits; if it was daytime then the young billionaire might have seen the fourteen foot long calico colored wings that were hanging off of the girl's back. Tony flew the girl back to Stark Towers, hoping he didn't injure the young woman badly.

**I know, horrible, right? Sorry, just experimenting. I had thought about making this story all day yesterday and all day today. So, tell me what you think. I promise not to take it the wrong way. ;)**


	2. The Hulk helps out

_Previously_

_The only problem was that they were seven hundred feet in the air... and the girl was falling. _

Bruce Banner, esteemed scientist also known as the Hulk, usually expected Tony to come home drunk off his butt, with Piper holding him up, while she brought him to Bruce. What he didn't expect, was Tony in the Iron Man suit, carrying a young girl in his arms. Not that Bruce didn't think Tony was the villain , but then again he wasn't exactly what you'd call the All American Hero. **(*cough cough, Steve Rogers, cough, cough)** Bruce noticed something poking out of the back of her shirt as Tony carefully lay the girl down on the couch.

"Tony, what in God's name happened?" Bruce asked, checking the vitals of the female victim.

"I don't know. I was just flying when I crashed into her,"

"Wait flying?" Banner frowned and glanced at the wide eyed Stark, "That shouldn't be possible."


	3. Percy's walks in

Just then a seventeen year old teen walked into the room; he had windblown black hair, a sarcastic glint in his sea green eyes and a golden tan. He glanced at the scene before looking at Banner.

"What did Iron Face do now?" The boy asked.

"Why you little..." Tony started, but was interrupted by Bruce's watch beeping erratically.

"Don't start Tony." Banner warned and the billionaire stormed off, then turned to the adolescent. "Percy would you mind helping me with this girl here. Tony knocked into her out of the sky." Percy quirked his eyebrows up in confusion.

"The only people I know that can fly on their own are Jason, Thor, and Loki."

"I know, but there's something different about her," Banner started.

"About who?" a deep voice said. Fury.

"About this girl," Percy pointed to the girl and Director Fury walked over. He looked at the girl with his one good eye.

"Where's Tony?"


	4. Fury's Furious )

Natasha didn't think that Fury could get so mad, but boy was he enraged when he stormed into the training room. He took one step into the room and looked at Stark with fuming eyes as he said:  
"What the hell Stark,"  
"Oh, goodie he found out," Natasha heard Tony grumble, "Look Fury, I'm sorry I honestly didn't mean to."  
"I realize that Mr. Stark, but that young woman was the newest Avenger. The least you could have done was not knock her out." Clint, Natasha, Steve, Thor, and Loki's eyes all widened with interest.  
"Wait, we're getting another person on our team?" Clint asked curiously.  
"Yes, adn I don't want any complaining about it." Suddenly, Natasha saw, a mischievous glint in Director Fury's eye. "And, since you injured the poor girl, she's now under your care, Tony." And with that the man left, his lips smirking at the shocked billionaire before he walked out of the door. Everyone turned to look at Stark.

**So, I just checked my stats and I was shocked to see that my story became so popular over the last couple of days. Thanks so much. I really appreciate it. And I know some of you get annoyed by how short of a paragraph each chapter is. I'm sorry about that. ~Victoria**

**Hey I have a question~ Tony**

**What billionaire~ Me**

**Why is everyone picking on me?~Tony**

**It's a secret*wink*~ Me**

**Hey, I saw that~ Tony **

**Hey is for horses~ Me**

**What about horses?~ Percy**

**Nothing Seaweed Brain. Go back to banner he needs your help~ Me **


	5. Waking up to a billionaire

Normally, Max's senses were keen, sharp and she wasn't distracted when flying, but that night she had been thinking about the flock. She told them about the Avengers and how did they take it, well lets just say, she wasn't going to have anything more to do with those traitors. She had been thinking about Angel, her baby, when something, hard, red, and metal crached into her, making her blackout and fall out of the sky.  
She woke up the next morning, in an umfamiliar room, on an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar building; one thought came to mind: She was back at the school. But then she dismissed it when she realized that she wasn't in a cage and a man came in wearing a black ACDC shirt. He looked recognizable; the man had brown hair that was styled in a way that was supposed to make him look younger, brown eyes, a cocky grin and a gohtee. It was then that Maximum grasped who he was; Tony Stark aka Iron Man. That meant that this building was the Avenger's HQ. Huh, so he's the reason that I was knocked unconsous, Max thought. She pulled back the blankets to reavel that she was still in her hoodie and jeans(thank god) and then she stood up.  
"So, Tony Stark, what did I do to get your graces to knock me out of the sky?" She asked sarcastically staring at the man.  
"Yeah, about that, sorry." He looked at her and noticed her grin and fought off the urge to stick his tongue out at her. "And Fury's putting you in my charge."  
" Oh, great. So, not only do I get injured on my way to Fury, but he also makes a billionare be my guardian. What's next, astriods coming down to destroy Earth?" Tony laughed.  
"I think we're going to get along just fine kid." He replied, putting an arm around the girl's shoulder. She tensed, but then relaxed, just a bit. A loud grumbling sound interrupted their banter and Tony looked down at the girl.  
"Wow, I am so hungry. Do you have any food?" She asked.

**Well, there, a longer chapter. Oh and thanks for all of the reviews and visiting my story. This is by far the most popular one with almost seven hundred viewers. Thanks again.~Victoria**

**Max: Hey, looks like i finally woke up.**

**me: Took you long enough.**

**Tony:Max, we have got to teach this kid some manners.**

**Max: I totally agree. (grins evilly)**

**Me: What are you guys up to? (They shrug and walk out of the room)**

**Me: I have so got to watch my back around those two.**


	6. Meeting the new Avenger

Clint was trying to enjoy his breakfast, but his curiosity was going to get the better of him; who was the girl Tony brought in? How was she important? How old is she? What type of powers does she have? All these questions were running through his head as Tony walked into the kitchen with a seventeen, eighteen year old girl. She had long brown hair with blonde streaks, strong chocolate brown eyes, she was wearing a pair of cut offs, All-Star converse, and a black hoodie. There was something poking out from under her back.

"So, Tony, is this the girl?" Natasha asked, looking at the girl with curiosity.

"Yes, I am she." The girl retorted. Clint laughed.

"Well, then what's your name?" Natasha said in the same tone.

"Maximum Ride, but just call me Max." Max said.

"Your parents named you Maximum?" Banner said. Max turned towards Banner, a deadly look in her eyes.

"My parents. Yes, as I recall, my parents are dead.

**So, here's the new chapter. In this story, Max's parents are dead, the flock thought she was a traitor(I know, it's been used a lot) and she learns about all the different worlds of heroes. **

***Tony and Max come up behind me, holding a bucket full of water balloons filled with paint. I'm on the phone***

**Me: Yeah, Percy, Rosalita's in the back. Make sure she get's enough food. Oh, and take her flying. *Splat* Ahhhhhhh, guys!**

**Tony:PAY BACK**

**Max:HAHAHAHA. WE'VE COME TO TAKE YOU AWAY.**

**Me: No, No, please, not the face. *They threw the balloons covering me in multi-colored paint. When they were done, I looked at them with my teeth and hands clenched***

**Me: Oh, you guys better run. Let the Prank wars begin.**

Oh, and I want to ask you guys a question. Should Max be with Loki, Percy, Cap., Leo, Fang, or Nico? Comment your answers in the review box.


	7. Arguments, falling, and vase breaking

_Previously,_

_"Your parents named you Maximum?" Banner said. Max turned towards Banner, a deadly look in her eyes._

_ "My parents. Yes, as I recall, my parents are dead._

When I was younger, I got to name myself. One of those rare occasions," Clint and Banner looked at her with surprised and widened eyes, while everyone else was looking at her with pity...Which was precisely the time that Thor and Loki came in arguing about Brains and Bronze.

"Brother you've got a lot more to learn about battle. Strength almost always wins." Thor boomed, walking in. He and Loki were having such a heated conversation that they had complete missed the young girl that was standing there watching them amused. Thor ran right into her, causing her to fall backwards. Right as he reached to grab her, Loki swooped in and caught her. Thor stepped back and looked at the girl with shame coloring his expression. She looked up at Loki with inquiring suspicion and then she laid her brown eyes on Thor and laughed.

"There's no need to look shameful. It was an accident. If anything I should have stepped out of your way. Now, if your brother would let ME GO, that would be fine too." Thor raised his eyebrows as Loki helped the girl up.

"Thor Odinson, this is Loki." Thor said, sticking out his hand. The girl gingerly shook his hand.

"Max," She said, releasing his hand and walking over to the chair that sat next to the window. He watched her expression change as she looked at the blue sky with longing and sorrow.

"Tony, is that the girl from last night?" Loki asked, brows furrowed.

"Yep. She's freaking adorable." Suddenly there was a crash and everyone raced to where Max was. She stood over top of a boy with black hair; her foot pressed into his back and his wrists touching his shoulder blades. Worst of all Tony was furious that she had broken his coffee table.

**Here he Here he,**

**These are the esteemed teams for the annual Prank war. Starting with the ironic Billionaire and the hard headed Bird girl.**

**Tony: Hey, I resent that.**

**Max: Me too.**

**Team Stark/Ride:**

**Nico, Annabeth, Hawkeye, Loki, Capt. America.**

**Team Nightshade:**

**Banner, Percy, Natasha, Thor, Thalia**

**Let the Games begin.**


	8. Motherly Tony

Tony looked at max, looked at Nico (the boy pinned under her), looked at his broken pottery and back again. Seriously. Nico should know better than to sneak up on a girl. Espescailly in my house. Tony thought, staring daggers at the boy.  
"Max, you can get off of him. It's just a friend of ours." Clint said, offering a hand to her. Tony watched as Max, looked at the pale boy with a certain glint in her eyes and then take Clint's hand, standing up. Nico let out a breath adn stood up, eyeing the girl carefully. It was then that Percy and Steve came running into the room.  
"We... heard a... crash," Steve panted, taking in the scene. Max stood off to the side, looking back out the window.  
"Uh, what happened here?" Percy asked, then he saw Nico, "Hey, cuz. What's up?"  
"Nothing other than being judo flipped by a girl and then my arm almost twisted out of my socket. Nothing much." He answered, gesturing to Max.  
"Yes, now about that young lady. You need to clean up this mess and then go get dressed in something other than that." Tony said, "And you need to apologize to Nico for flipping him and almost breaking his arm." Tony watched as she turned around and glared at Hades' son. It felt as if the tempature in the room dropped a couple degrees... and then she snorted.  
"Yeah, right, like I'm going to apologize to a boy who snuck up on me."  
"Well, technically I didn't sneak up on you. I shadow traveled." Nico said. Max rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever, next use the space age device called a door."  
"Oh, I like her," Tony heard Natasha say.  
"Alright, enough, both of you apologize to each other and then apologize to me," Tony yelled. They looked down like school kids getting in trouble.  
"Sorry," They said in unison and then, "Sorry Tony."  
"Good, now, Max, go get changed. There are clothes inside of your room. If you need any help just call on Jarvis. He's a computer that runs through the whole building, so all you need to do in talk." Tony said, grabbing her hand and pushing her out the door. Everyone looked at Tony, like how they looked back in the training room. "What?"  
"Geez, Tony, I didn't know you had a motherly side." Clint said, sarcastically.


	9. S'p quick Annoying AN

**Hey, just a quick A/N, and yes I do know how infuriating this is, no i'm not dropping the story. But I just wanted to let you know that from now on I'm going to do POV's starting with cap. I just didn't want to confuse you guys, again sorry, and also, if you have flames, I'll take them. I need to know what's wrong with the story besides the fact of the chapters. alright see ya on the flip side and peace, cause I'm out. ;)**


	10. Dresses and trying to forget

Steve's (POV)  
I watched as Max sauntered out of the room, whistling a tune aas she walked into the hall way; I was still breathless. I mean she was breath taking. She had long brown hair that was sun streaked, she was tall, she had large brown eyes that were like warm cocoa on a cold winter day. She was also distracted as she had looked out the window. she had a look in her eyes that looked like she was longing to fly in the blue sky. But there was also tiny flashes of pain, like she would be remebering something painful.  
"You're right Tony, she was totally adorable." Natasha said, rolling her eyes as she watched Tony pick up peices of broken pottery and grumble about teenagers and sneaking.  
"Well, I think that this team is about to get a lot more interesting." Clint said, "What do you think Cap?"  
"I think your right, but she's hiding something." I replied.  
'Yes, she's hiding something that could be useful." Loki said.  
:Now the questioin is, what, exactly, is she hiding?" Bruce said, looking down at a book. What is she hiding that makes her rember something painful?

Max's (POV)  
So, I was back in my room, mentally screaming at the clothes in front of me. No, nO, NO, NO, NO. The clothes consisted of a white halter top sundress, and some other girly clothing. Then I took another look inside of the closet and sighed. Finally, I thought, bringing out a pair of ripped jeans, knee high lace up converse that were white adn had neon yellow shoelaces, and a white t-shirt. I put them on and pulled out the leather jacket inside of my bag. I quickly shut it as I saw a picture of my flock. I shook my head trying to get the images out.  
"Hey Jarvis can you play some music, please?" I asked and a intellagent British voice sounded.  
"What genre of music would you like Miss. Ride?" he asked.  
"Rock please," I replied and the music started playing instantly. (I do not own Angel with a Shotgun, by the Cab.) A male voice started singing:  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)  
I smiled at the lyrics, thinking about my wings and how people thought that me and the flock were like angels. i shook my head silently laughing and listening to the song.  
Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
..and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun..  
fighting til' the wars won..  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)

..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.


	11. Loki's POV

**Hey, sorry for not updating in a while. It's sping break and family decided to go to a hotel. Gods swimming is awesome. Anyway here's another installment of the story.**

**Loki (POV)**

Max intrigued me; she was fast, ruthless, fierce, strong, witty, and undeniably beautiful. She wasn't like anyone I had ever seen and when I saw my idiot of a brother reach out to catch her after knocking her over, I knew I had to move fast than him. When she snapped at me I felt distressed, enraged that a mortal would speak to me like that, possession and... Lust. The only question running through my mind was: Why? Why was I feeling this way? Why was this happening to me? Why her? And then there was what: What made her so attractive? What was she hiding? Why was she sad? What was she thinking? These questions were still spinning in my head when the distinctive smell of fire entered the room. It was the demigod. Not Poseidon's son. The fire and forge god's. Hephaestus' son: Leo Valdez.

**Hehehehehehe. There you go. Oh, yeah, I forgot. One of my alter egos took over for a while and decided to come up with an insane battle plan. Here's how it goes:**

**Banner hides on the first floor, dressed in a whitecoat,**

**Percy takes the pool area dressed as a sea monster,**

**Natasha is going to do what she does best, spy on the other team,**

**Thalia is going to play victim, **

**and Thor, well, Thor's going to the roof and is going to play 'guard' while we do the rest. Did I metion that I'm somewhat of a magician. Timw to pull some tricks from the Wizard of Oz. ;P**


	12. Prophecies

Here's another installment. ;)

**Percy (POV)**

When I had seen what the new girl had done to Nico, I almost fell down laughing my butt off. Come on. If you knew my family you'd done the same thing. Especially if you just saw your cousin, the prince of the Underworld, get taken down my a mortal girl. As soon as the girl left the room, I did laugh. Nico scowled at me and told me that Leo was going to come by later and Nico also said to tell the new girl, Max, that next time he saw her he wanted a rematch. I wonder what she was hiding... and why she seemed to hold an air of power that almost matched the gods. So I contacted Annabeth at camp and can you guess what happened. No? Okay, here's what happened:

_Flashback_

_ "Oh, Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering and show me Annabeth at Camp Half-Blood." The air shimmered and my beautiful blonde haired storm grey eyed girlfriend looked at me with a smile._

_ "Hey, Seaweed Brain, what's up?"_

_ "I was wondering if Rachel was willing to give me a clue about this new Avenger,"_

_ "You guys have a new Avenger?" She asked incredulously._

_ "Yeah, it's a girl, but she has an aura. An air of power that's almost as powerful as the gods."_

_ "Oh, Gods, Hold on, I'll get her," She rushed off and was back in a couple minutes with a familiar red headed girl._

_ "Ready Percy?" Rachel asked. I nodded. Her eyes rolled back and glowed with a green light. Green fog started to surround her and then she spoke._

_"A child of Zeus has been hidden from the gods, so beware the men in white,_

_Look into the one's past if you dare and the joining of Sea and Sky will equal might_

_People from the past will show themselves with feathers and gold"_

_ "Well, what do you think it means?" I asked Annabeth after she put Rachel on her bed._

_ "I think the new girl is a daughter of Zeus, but what could 'beware the men in white mean'?"_

_ "I don't know. And look into one's past if you dare. Do you think it meant her's?"_

_ "I think so. The joining of the sea and the sky equals might. The girl and you joining as a team. Or maybe Thals." _

_ "People of the past show themselves in feathers and gold?"_

_ "Hopefully, the gold has nothing to do with Tartarus. But what could the feathers be?"_

_ "I think it has to do with Zeus. His symbol is an eagle," I said, pinching my lower lip. She looked around and then sighed,_

_ "I'll do some research and ask Chiron. See if I can get anything out of him. Bye Percy, love you."_

_ "I love you do, Wise girl."_

_End of Flashback_

And here I am; thinking about the prophecy. What does it mean? What does it mean? What does it mean?

"You know if you concentrate too much, you'll fry you brain," A voice said behind me. I turned around. There stood a boy with curly brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. With his pointed eyes he looked like one of Santa's Latino elves gone mad, especially since this one played with fire. It was Leo Valdez.


	13. Flying with a Pegasus

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. I've been busy with other stories. Anyway here's another installment for you.**

Max's (POV)

After lying on my bed for most of the day, listening to music trying to forget, and failing miserably at it, the painful memories that flashed into my head. Finally fed up with it, I walked out of my room, tip toeing towards the elevator, making my way to the roof. I got there right as the sun was beginning to set; I just sat down on the edge of the building and blew out all the oxygen in my lungs. I really needed to fly, it helps me clear my head. I took off my hoodie, stretching my wings out to their fullest, letting the sun warm my feathers. The rays glinted off of the primaries, making them shift colors. Suddenly I saw something black flash and then I heard something that I honestly wasn't expecting.

It's a beauty ain't it? I turned around and came face to face with black horse that had wings.  
"What are you? Who are you?" I said, my brow knitting in confusion.  
Name's Blackjack and I'm a pegasus.  
"A real pegasus?" Blackjack nodded. "Somehow I find that oddly disturbing and amazingly awesome at the same time."  
Yeah, that's what happened when me and my brethren heard about you and you're... ahem... used to be flock.  
"Thanks for that. Hey I was about to go flying. Do you want to come with?"  
Oh, man. Really? I've always wanted to fly with you guys. Ever since the stories, I cut him off with a glance then I jumped off, my wings unfurling, fast. With one down stroke I was in the air hovering.  
"Are you coming or not? " I asked and the horse let out a neigh, before joining me in the skies. We flew around the city and talked. He told me about Percy and the Half-Blood camp. I told him about my life as a mutant. Blackjack also told me that Percy and I were the only ones who could listen to his thoughts and understand him. Interesting, I thought.  
"Hey, Blackjack, we better go back, before Tony throws a fit," I saw disappointment in his dark eyes, but nevertheless we flew raced back. I won, of course. I landed and that's when I noticed that we had a visitor. He had black hair that was messy, in a cute way (no Max), sea green eyes, a perfect olive skin tan, and an air of powerfulness. Percy Jackson. He stood there, gaping at my, now, fifteen foot brown adn white calico wings.  
"Y-you have w-wings!" He stuttered.  
"No dip Sherlock," She walked up to him and pushed against the wall, "Now, what were you doing up here?"  
"I was calling for Blackjack," He answered, struggling aginst her grip.  
"Your pegasus," He nodded confused, "he told me eerything about what you are and about the camp you go to,"  
"That guy. You can ne... Wait a minute. What do you mean he told you everything?" He narrowed his eyes at me, trying to make himself look menacing. it really wasn't working like he thought, so I just laughed.  
"I don't know myself. Something to do with the wings. Look I'll tell you what," I paused, releasing him, "I'll tell you about my life, if you don't tell the other Avengers about my wings."  
"Sounds good, but why don't you want them to know?" He asked.  
"Because, they don't need to know about me,"  
"And I do?"  
"Look here Percy, i'm trusting you with my secret. I know all about your life and trust me it is nothing compared to mine. Sure you fought monsters and are constantly being hunted. Sure yeah, you hae been in wars and lost people that you hae cared about. Compared to mine, your life has been a breeze." I took a breath and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to calm down as I walked away, "After I'm done telling you about my life, you have to promise not to tell anyone about it, or I will personally kill you. Same goes for your friends hiding in the shadows." I walked into the elevator and closed the doors.  
Percy's (POV)  
I was stunned; I literally could not move. She said my life had been a breeze compared to hers. What did she mean by that? Where did she get her wings... and how did she know that Nico and Leo were hiding in the shadows?  
"Dude, how did she know where we were at?" Leo asked, coming into the diminashing light.  
"I don't know, but I have to find out about her." I said, turning around with my cousins hot on my tail.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Nico said, warily.  
"Yes. Plus she's going to tell all three of us. Which is weird considering that she doesn't really know you two,"  
"I think she meant that she was going to tell you and we were going to be there anyway, hiding in the shadows," Nico replied.  
"Yeah, well I've got one thing ot say about her..." Leo started.  
"What's that?" I asked cautiously, knowing where this was going.  
"She was hot," he answered, grinning like a child on Christmas. Nico and I groaned at the same time. Seriously Leo, Seriously.

**So, did you like it? Come on be honest and review. Remember the's an important factor about me: I don't judge. yeah, anyway, Peace I'm out of here~ Victoria**


	14. Percy gets a proper Introduction

_The Next Day_

I walked into the kitchen and found Max having an eating contest with Thor, while the other Avengers watched in horror, awe, or disgust. So far, Max was a head; who knew how much that girl could eat. There were literally piles of food on the table and the two were eating like a pack of wolves. Max ended up winning.

"How did you do that?" Clint asked in astonishment.

"One, you have to have a very fast metabolism, like me!" Max said, smiling, "Second is that I have to eat a lot of calories every couple of hours, otherwise my energy would just be depleted." Tony looked at her curiously.

"Why would your energy deplete?" He asked, suspiciously. There was a flash of panic in her eyes, but it disappeared. The emotion was replaced with boredom. She just shrugged.

"I don't know. That's like asking why lions are carnivorous." She replied, coolly. Tony dropped it. Weird, considering Tony usually pries at peoples backgrounds. Like he did with mine; took him a month to just get my basic file from S.H.E.I.L.D. I finally took pity on the man and told the whole team. Thor already knew and I can so close to smashing his skull in because he irritated me with his talk of being superior and about temperamental Romans. Although on the last part, I'd have to agree with them. I don't know what happened back in the Roman days, but seriously the needed to go take a chill pill.

"She's got you there, Tony," Clint laughed. I looked at Max, trying to figure her out; she caught my eye and stared. She seemed to be saying 'Come on. It's time.' I don't know how though. Max, got up, put her dishes in the sink; after finishing my breakfast, I followed her. She was waiting for me in the hall.

"Let's go," She walked down the white walled hall towards her room. We went inside and were visited by Nico and Leo. She looked at them before sitting on her bed.

"First things first: Names. Full names and powers," She said, looking at us with intense brown eyes.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, hydrokinesis," I said, sitting on the couch in her room.

"Nico Di'Angelo, son of Hades, necromancy." He said, standing in the shadows.

"Come out of the shadows, Death boy," Max said, looking directly at him. I gaped. How did she know what his nickname was, better yet, how did she know where he was at in the shadows? Nevertheless, Nico moved to sit on the window sill bench.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, igneouskinesis," Leo said, putting on a charming smile. Max just raised an eyebrow.

"Maximum Ride, daughter of Sarcasm; powers. Hm let's see. Well the most obvious one is the wings. Along with that I have enhanced senses. That's how I could see your cousin in the darkness. I can also break the sound barrier every time I fly at my top speed. I'm stronger than a normal human being. I have lighter bones, four air sacks that are used as pseudo lungs. I also have a Voice inside of my head that tells me how to save the world." We looked at her like she was crazy, but she just rolled her eyes and continued, "It's not like the 'I'm crazy' type of voice inside your head. I was created to save the world from these 'certain people'. Actually there were six of us, but I'll tell you about them later." I nodded, seeing the sadness and betrayal in her brown eyes.

"What do you mean you were created?" Nico asked, crossing his arms. Max tilted her head looking at him with curious eyes. Hm, interesting.

"I'm 98% human," She said, crossing her own arms.

"And the other 2%?" Leo asked, smirking at the two of them.

"Avian DNA, hence why I have the wings and every other thing I mentioned," She sighed, "I was created by scientist in a place called the School, not like a normal or private school that kids and teenagers go to. No this place was... you know what? Let me just show you; another power that I have it showing people my memories, though if you don't have a strong stomach, then I suggest that you tell me now." We didn't object to her.

Max held her hand out to us, her long fingers splayed out. She closed her eyes and furrowed her brow, like she was concentrating. It was like someone put a movie screen in our heads; we didn't have any control over our brain at all. For all I know, Max could just be controlling us and making us do the Macarena, while wearing skirts and tight pink shirts. I guess we eventually fell on the ground because I could still feel when I hit the ground. Anyway, back to the movie part. Our minds were completely black... and then the 'movie' started.

**Ws it good? Sorry for not updatng in a while. It wasn't because of writers block, trust me. It's because of the huge tests that are coming up. Again sorry. I try, I really do.**


	15. Flashbacks of Betrayal

**Sorry for the wait and here you go.**

MaxPOV  
(Flashback)  
There was nothing but white around us; the coldness seeped into my shirt. I slowly opened my eyes to look around and I heard a child's voice scream out,  
"MAX!" I looked to see a blonde haired blue eyed little girl being taken away by a wolfish man. An Eraser had my baby in his arms. My baby. Angel. I sat up and shook the bars. They shuddered, but held stronge.  
"ANGEL, hold on baby. I'll get us out of here," I yelled. Another Eraser came up and kicked my cage.  
"Quiet, bird brain," He barked. I growled, a low preditory sound and hit him in the groin. He snarled and picked up the cage.  
"Your going to pay for that," He spat and he signaled the first Eraser. Eraser numero uno picked up Angel by the throat. That was the last straw. No one hurt my flock without getting past me first. I kicked the bars and they flew to the other side of the room. Crawling out, I caught the fist of Eraser number two, throwing my own right hook at his face. It hit him in the eye and I pushed him back, meeting him with a round house kick. He fell, bruise bloody and beaten. I moved on to the other Eraser, grabbing him by the throat, making him drop Angel; I pressed him up against the wall and knocked him out with a punch.  
I'm not known for killing; I looked down at my baby and picked her up gently, carrying her out of the building and then eventually, flying her back home.  
End of Flashback number one  
Flashback NO.2  
I winced as I got up; it had been at least three months since Director Fury had contacted me with a list of things to do. I was almost always gone, but if would help to keeo my flock safe, I was going to do whatever he said to do. The flock is my family, the only people I care about, save my mom and my sister. They're the most important things in my life. I honestly don't care about saving the world, because, right now, i have everything I want. Ever since I had rescued both Angel and myself, my life has been complete. I love them to the fullest and would die for each and every one of them, but this morning was different. This morning was the morning of batrayal.  
I moved out of bed and picked up mmy cell phone; two messages. Both from Fury. One was about the Avengers Inituative, the other was about another mission he wanted me to take. He wanted me to check out something called, Os Corps. Whatever. I pulled on my gear and dove through my window, making my way to the factory.  
When I got back from spying on some science place, I was met by five impassive faces. My flock sat on the couch, staring at me, betrayal clear in their gazes, but they held clear expressions.  
"We know what you've been doing, Maximum," Fang said in his deep voice. I paled at my full name. They almost never used my full name.  
"Oh, really, Fang. Then please, tell me a story as to what I have been doing," I remarked, putting my hands on my hips, staring beck at them with defiant eyes.  
"You're a traitor. How could you? Work for them? The people who did this to us?" Nudge sobbed. I looked closely and saw tears in her brown eyes.  
"Work for who?" I laughed at them, as I finally got what they were trying to get at, "Oh, I see, you guys think I'm... working for Itex. Is that it?"  
"Yes," Iggy replied, his jaw tight.  
"Well, I'll spare you the apologies for trying to save my family from the bad guys that were creating more of us." They froze at my words, I just shook my head sadly, "I'm leaving. For your information, I was working for S.H.E.I.L.D. You know them, the people who protect the Northern Hemisphere. If you don't believe me then, here take my phone and look through my messages. I won't need it anyway. Since you so rudely thought I was a traitor, i'm going to leave and since I was invited to become an Avenger, I think I'm going to head up S.H.E.I.L.D's HQ and check in on them about that offer." I grabbed my bag and dove out my window again. I held in the tears until I was out of reach and then they streamed down my face in heavy, hot rivers. After I was done with the sob feast, I was in the air again, flying at impossible speeds, just trying to get rid of it all.  
End of Flashback.  
I released the boys' minds and sat there, on my bed, the memory, still fresh in my mind. I felt stinging in my eyes and let the tears fall, just like in my memory. I can't stand it, not knowing if they are still safe, but i can't look back on the, now. I can't go back to them, especially after what they did. I wiped my eyes and saw Percy, Leo and Nico looking at me with dispiritedness in their eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Max." Leo said quietly. Percy was the only one who didn't have sadness in his eyes, no, he had anger in his.  
"They shouldn't have done that to you!" He exploded, "You were only trying to protect them adn look how they treated you," I held up my hand to stop him. I smiled sadly and said,  
"I'm fine, Percy, I can't look back on the past anymore. All it does is cause heartbreak and remorse, for leaving them."  
"It's not your fault, though," Nico said, looking at me with warm dark eyes, "I would have done the same thing if I were you," i grinned gratefully adn got up off my comfty bed.  
"Well, now, come on, we can't stay in my room all day and grieve. What good would it do us, when I want to see you guys in action," With that I left, with the boys trailing behind me, to the training room.  
Same time that day at HQ  
"Sir, she's not going to be happy with this," Hill Said to Fury.  
"I know that, but we need them," He paused before saying, "You can go and tell her, since she liks you better, and make a deal with her. I don't care what it consists of as long as it keeps her happy. We need them and her to work together. So suit up and get going." He ordered and Hill obeyed. Fury frowned at the picture of the five flying kids, but shook his head and prayed to God that things did not get ugly.

**Alright I know the flashbacks could have been better, but I did the best I could. so sue me if I did horribly. **


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry for my attitude and sorry for lashing out at reviewers. I have been acting foolishly and childish and I am completely sorry. I should have listened and/or ignored it. I have been asked to team up with another writer to work on her stories. So, I am giving away each and every one of my stories for you, my reviews and visitors, to continue an dshape into your own stories. I am still going to be writing with this account, but I am giving my stories away. Again I am sorry.

Sincerily yours,

Victoria.

p.s Almost all of my stories are going to H8rslovemecauseI'm awesome.


End file.
